


Obliteration

by hopeless_hapless



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Consensual, Drug Use, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Future!Castiel - Freeform, Het, Hippie!Cas, M/M, Oral, Supernatural AU: Croatoan/End'verse, Violence, Zombies
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-12-23
Updated: 2015-02-18
Packaged: 2017-11-22 03:04:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/605124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hopeless_hapless/pseuds/hopeless_hapless
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Under Construction: Being rewritten because I am unsatisfied with my writing in this one. Have patience loves, no internet, slow update, I sorry.</p><p>The world is mid Apocalypse, the Croatoan virus has spread across the globe. Few safe havens remain outside of quarantine. Castiel, Dean and Chuck reside at Camp Chitaqua in New York. Originally intended as a set of drabbles, but it is turning into a multi chaptered beast...thing... Starts out as Castiel/OFC, implied previous sexual acts occurring between Dean/Cas. Possible heavier Destiel in later chapters but is intended as a Cas/Fem fic. Contains graphic sex/violence/drug use and alcoholism, warnings will increase as chapters increase.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. October - 2015

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own nor am I associated with the CW network, the writers/creators/cast/crew of Supernatural. Aside from the simple pleasure of reviews and story traffic I do not profit from this work of fiction that is a byproduct of my over active imagination.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Update/rewrite? I think yes! Enjoy. Those of you returning I love you please be patient we will get somewhere I promise.

October, 2015 - Camp Chitaqua, NY

 

From start to finish it was just another day at Camp. He'd made the few sales that were lined up for the day and now he found himself making his way to the canteen for dinner. As he ducked inside he could almost hear Chuck's aggravated voice from the supply room, fretting about their dwindling supply. 

 

One of the safe havens nearby gave out an S.O.S a few days ago, causing them to take on more people than they were capable of handling. Cas had gone on the first retrieval mission, helping to clear the neighboring camp of the visibly infected before stalling just long enough with his comrades to find out the last of them. Without a thought, or show of emotion, they dispatched the unclean as easy as one might change their socks. The whimpers from the afflicted's nearby family members were not lost on him however and would likely stay with him for some time. 

 

Cas helped survivors, mostly injured into the bed of his truck before securing the tailgate and readying to make way back to base camp. The drive seemed to drag on, the short miles between the camps stretching into an endless expanse. Reaching to the cup holders he fumbled a bit before managing to procure a Vivance and sent it down the hatch sans water. Tightening his grip on the steering wheel he had continued on, following the small trail of tail lights in front of him. 

 

The following night he'd opted out for the scavenging hunt, stowing away in his cabin to try and forget the faces he'd blown away twenty four hours ago. He knew, deep down, that what he had done was the right thing; it was for the protection of his fellow Humans, how could it be wrong? Although he was loathe to admit it he carried a great deal of grief for the things he had done in his time at Camp Chitaqua. Sure the people -monsters he killed were a threat but they still had family and friends that would be grieving. 

 

As he shambled up to the dinner line he grabbed a plate and silverware, drumming a mismatched beat into the ceramic with his pointers. Dipping into the first serving tray he paid no attention to the food or the slop sound it made as it hit his plate. He was lost in memories, Jimmy's memories to be exact. For him to have so much blind faith to just throw himself away was something Cas had always respected. Jimmy had left behind a family several times at Castiel's beckoning call and it was something he felt slightly guilty for now. Now that he understood what the crushing weight within his chest was he wished he could take it back. He knew without a doubt he would never be able to change the events that unfolded them into this existence, but a boy could dream, no? 

 

If he had to he wouldn't have been able to recall what he'd put on his plate, it was an identifiable substance, one he'd certainly been greeted with before, but he was too lost in thought. Flashes of light and color that formed into memories of a life he never lived. 

 

Cas sat alone tonight, his ladies did their best to beckon him to a nearby table, but he declined politely with a shake of the head and a warm smile, preferring to keep to himself for the night. Shoveling food haphazardly into his mouth he looked around at the different people in the room. He couldn't recall most of the faces, a few stuck out from the crowd as they talked and laughed amongst themselves, doing their best to keep spirits up. That was one thing Cas had always admired about the Human race, their ability to adjust and survive. 

 

Tearing a scrap off of partially stale bread he pushed it around in his dish before nibbling at the ends. Staring down into his dish he sighed things here were good yes, but what he wouldn't give for a little variation. Pushing himself up to stand he brushed his leftovers into the slop bucket beside the dish return and made his way back to his cabin. 

 

\---

 

"Cas."  It should have sounded polite, perhaps with an air of questioning to it. But it wasn't. It was a demand, just like it always was.

 

The voice nearly scared him out of his boots, but he knew who it was. He didn't turn around. "What do you want, Dean?" It was no secret that since the fall Dean Winchester had only been interested in what other people could give him. Especially Castiel. 

 

"We need to talk." His voice came out in irritated huffs of steam on the chilled night air and he shoved his hands in his pockets.

 

Cas chuckled as he opened the door, the room was dark but he knew the way to the nightstand. Quickly he turned the led lantern on, the room brightening considerably despite it's small size. "That can't possibly be what you're going with." He knew Dean and he knew, without a doubt, that the eldest Winchester didn't just want to talk -if he had, he would've sent Chuck to summon him to his cabin. Leaning on his dresser he folded his arms against his chest, "Spit it out, I know there's something you're wanting and I, personally am ready to get this over with as soon as possible."

 

Dean didn't move, didn't even flinch at his once could-be-brother's words. His lips flattened into a thin line and he adopted the same stance as the ex-Angel, shoulder anchored to the door frame. "Sorry to interrupt your little self medication ritual, Cas-"

 

"Pfft," Castiel cut him off with a snort, "you're one to talk."

 

He resisted the urge to roll his eyes and settled for clenching his jaw. "I got some bad news."

 

"Is there any other kind these days?"

 

It had been a while since he'd spoken to Cas, he almost forgot how infuriating the human version was. "Look-" His voice came out harder than he expected and he swallowed back a shout of impatient rage before continuing, "it's been a long fucking day, man. So just, listen up, Alright?"

 

"As our fearless dictator wishes." He knew he should've stopped himself, but he couldn't help it, he gave a low, sweeping bow. Before he could right himself he was pressed roughly up against the wall, the back of his head thunking into the wood, Dean's hands wrapped tight around his throat. As he struggled to breathe his eyes fell to his assailant's arm, checking for the mark. He couldn't see past the sleeve of the jacket Dean was wearing. Bringing a hand up he pressed frantically against the fabric, cursing to himself -because he was truly incapable of speech at the moment- as the angry red mark of Cain came into view.

 

This only incensed Dean and he jerked Castiel forward so he could have the satisfaction of pressing him into it again. He watched his former sidekick's lips began to darken before he spoke, words hissing out as if they were from the Devil himself. "Got some new wounded in today." He spoke of the injured survivors of this morning's raid as if they were grocery items. "Your teaching cabin is forfeited until further notice."

 

Castiel's vision began to dim as he fell to the ground, his forehead hitting the steel toe of Dean's boot. He coughed, hands rubbing against the forming bruises on his neck. "Prick!" He shouted after him. The door slammed and he went from his knees to the fetal position, focusing on regaining his breath.


	2. November - February

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Short but.... here you go. :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: See previous chapter.

 November 2015 - Camp Chitaqua

Being resigned to one cabin wasn't so bad after all. Cas had moved some of his things out of the teaching cabin, relinquishing it to Lisa and Chuck as an extension of their makeshift medical building. It's not like he had much of a choice.

 

Squinting into the column of light coming from his window he ran a hand over the bruises that were barely visible now. The mark had changed Dean. But then again, so had the apocalypse.

 

Sighing, he ran his hands through his hair, eyes falling to naked flesh stretched across his bed beside him. Slowly he ran a hand up his companion's thigh, curling his fingers at her hip. Cas couldn't help but smirk at the way she stretched, sated with a mewling moan. "Morning." 

 

"Morning." Came the blushing feminine reply. 

 

"I hate to wake you," He fumbled for a name momentarily, "Phoebe but I've got some sales lined up for today." 

 

She frowned slightly, turning to her other side to face him and opened her mouth to reply only to be cut off by a sharp knock on the front door. 

 

Cas gave her a sideways I told you so kind of smile, flopping across the vacant space she left behind as she stood and did his best to leave a hand print on her rear. At Phoebe's slightly startled yelp he chuckled, pushing himself from the bed as well. 

 

"I um," She cut herself off by pulling a shirt over her head," I had a really good time last night." 

 

He watched as she pulled her skirt on, grabbing his sweatpants from the previous day and put them on. "Me too." Bending he slid a large Tupperware from under the bed, prying the lid off and grasped a pre tied baggie.

 

Phoebe -or Katie, or, Sally, or whatever- grabbed her bag from beside the door, eyes lighting up at the product Cas held out for her. 

 

As her hand reached his own he tightened his grip on the bag momentarily, "Always a pleasure doing business." He noted her slight blush and released the baggie, following her to the door. The figure on the other side was a bit of a shock to him, considering the altercation they'd gotten into last month. "Dean."

 

"Cas." Dean moved to allow the girl passage, turning slightly to watch her walk down the path. Some things never changed. 

 

The fact that Dean hadn't just pushed past him into the cabin sans invitation was a small miracle, which could only mean one thing. "Where are we going and why am I coming?"  

 

He couldn't help but chuckle, Cas always had been able to figure him out. Idly Dean passed an eye over the half naked man in front of him, remembering a time not too long ago, and a place not too far away.

 

Castiel shivered slightly under Dean's gaze, it had been a long time since he'd seen that look in the other man's eye. All too easily he revisited the thrill of flesh, the peak of 

adrenaline. "Well, sex is out of the question. I've had my fill for the day." It wasn't entirely that he was opposed to the idea, it was the outcome of the past that kept him away. "Besides," He snorted, "neither of us have time for feelings, remember?"

 

That seemed to have worked, Dean took a step back, head falling slightly to the side as if he'd been slapped -which he tried desperately to cover up as looking over his shoulder. "Yeah, Cas. I remember." He remembered everything, to be exact. The thrill of discovery, the rush of a secret between friends, the way it felt in the end to watch Castiel break as he walked away.

 

There was certain softness to his leader's voice, something he hadn't heard from the man in longer than he dared to calculate. "So," His eyes looked anywhere but Dean as he struggled not to remember the way heartbreak felt, "what do you want?"

 

"We found her." He sighed, gaze moving from just over the ex Angel's shoulder to his eyes. "We found Claire."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: Hello again, if you've made it this far you just fell straight out of the awesome tree and hit every frigging branch on the way down. Now, you'd be landing right in the middle of the awesome forest if you give me some words of wisdom/whatever. Even if you just drop a line to say hi, I don't care I don't bite! Also, those of you on tumblr: hopeless-hapless ;D


	3. March - May

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Muahahahahabahahababa..... typing ugh.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: See previous chapters.

March 2016 - Interstate 86, Pennsylvania

Cas wasn't sure what day it was, but it didn't matter -here behind the wheel, the engine roaring and the chassis bucking he could almost forget everything. The scenery was awash in orange ,that time between dusk and nightfall that seems to magnify the intensity of the setting sun. Stray beams cascaded over the dashboard as the canopy of trees whizzed by, shadow struggling against light in an ageless battle.

 

His foot pressed against the accelerator a little harder, coaxing the old Jeep into a sputtering eighty five miles per hour -the S.U.V needed work, but Cas couldn't find it in himself to care. With Claire gone now -how long had it been? Squinting into the setting sun he hunched over the steering wheel, elbows propped to guide the wheel as he fumbled with a joint and Zippo.

 

Inhaling sharply he tossed the Zippo into the cup holder, a bottle of pills rattling in protest, and decided it had been roughly two months now. Two months since their botched rescue mission. Two months since they'd failed to rescue Claire Novak. He'd failed her too many times to focus on. 

 

It didn't matter. Nothing mattered anymore.

 

The joint burned hot and quick, before he knew it he could feel the sting of embers at his fingertips and he cursed loudly, flicking the roach out of the drivers' side window. Returning his attention back to the road he squinted against the shadow of a house looming in the distance, the sunlight seemed angry, swallowing the image up, burning into his eyes and obstructing his view. 

 

As the road curved and everything came back into focus he could do nothing but curse -a large deer, one he could picture over a boastful hunters fireplace, was crossing the road. And, despite the way the Jeep barreled down the road, gripping tightly to the asphalt, the animal didn't seem at all in a hurry.

 

Slamming both feet onto the brakes he held on to the steering wheel tightly, his knuckles yellowing around the edges as he braced himself. The vehicle slowed slightly before he tried to correct around the deer, the back wheels screeching as he inevitably lost control. 

 

As everything upended itself, spinning and frightening, Cas could tell the rear of the Jeep clipped the animal. His hands flew from the wheel to above his head, the horrible crunch of metal against pavement consuming all other manner of sound.

 

Time seemed to slow here, in these moments of chaos. As the truck righted itself Cas slammed down from the roof into the passenger seat, able to make sense enough of his surroundings to see a line of trees. 

 

Before he had time to react metal screamed against bark and he felt himself become weightless again, reminded of the stratosphere and stink of ozone.

 

\---

 

April 2016 -  Unknown Location, Pennsylvania

 

Everything was fuzzy, like looking through murky water. Colors diluted themselves as his head swam, mending into one blaringly elegant mess. He blinked once, twice before everything began to come together. The fuzz had spread to his ears and they began to ring loudly, almost deafening. A voice sounded, garbled and watery as if it were coming through the ether.

 

"I wouldn't move too much if I were you." It boomed again. 

 

This time it was clearer, his eyes making their way to the speaker before they slid shut again. "Where am I?" His own voice reverberated in his head, a pointer finger coming to massage at the opening of his ears.

 

A chair creaked somewhere in the room, then the floorboards beside the bed, "Not far from the interstate." At the silence that hung in the air she elaborated, "Pennsylvania."

 

He squinted, head pounding in protest and looked around the room. The decorations were simple, the furnishing lacking, but he felt safe here in this strange woman's presence. She seemed nice enough, a kind rounded face and a voice that said she was from anywhere but Pennsylvania.

 

"You've been here three weeks."

 

Brows knotted together at the unprompted admission, "Three weeks?" He pushed himself up slowly, carefully on the bed. "How did I get here?"

 

The woman's face became serious, "You don't remember?"

 

Cas shook his head in the negative and he pulled the blanket up closer around himself -he wasn't cold, but it was comforting.

 

This seemed to worry her and she chewed on her bottom lip, dragging it between her teeth nervously. "I found you in the road." The words seemed to come out in a rush, as if she wasn't sure she should be saying them. "You had an accident." Looking to the foot of the bed she seemed to be debating on whether or no to sit, "Do you mind?" She motioned with her hands.

 

Castiel nodded his permission, "It must have been pretty bad if I can't remember it."

 

"Your truck was bent up around some trees," She sighed, wringing her hands together, "through some others." Carefully, almost weightlessly, she sat on the corner of the bed, "I found you about fifteen, twenty feet off in the woods." Running her hands down her jeans she added, almost as an afterthought, "Against a tree." She cleared her voice, perhaps giving a moment for the information to sink in before continuing. "You're lucky."

 

Despite the news he managed a smile, surprised even at himself for not being in the least bit freaked out about his circumstance.

 

"What's your name?"

 

He opened his mouth to respond but found himself needing a moment to decide. His thoughts seemed to swim, snippets coming together out of sync and he shook his head in the negative, eyes closing once more.

 

"Oh." Her voice was small, apologetic. "I went back after I was sure you'd be alright on your own." She stood quickly, "I salvaged what I could from the wreck, spare parts-" Moving to the other side of the room she opened a closet door, "Maybe something that can help?" 

 

It was a question but she sounded hopeful and he decided he would be also. Despite his best efforts at optimism, however, as she disappeared behind the closet door, he could feel the sting of frustration. His eyes watered slightly and he pinched himself, forcing them open.

 

Her voice was muffled inside of the closet, "I didn't look through any of your personal stuff, figured-" The door slammed shut, "When you woke up you'd want it to be how you left it."

 

He watched her struggle with a large green duffel bag before sliding it across the floor by it's straps. "Thank you." The phrase felt alien to him, as if he hadn't practiced it much in whatever life he'd come from- was he an asshole? Seriously?

 

"It was getting dark," She shrugged, apparently not able to accept praise anyway, "Didn't see any sense in leaving you to the Zombies."

 

Eyes slammed shut at that, flashes of memory, fractions of sound, snippets of out of synch conversation came back to him. It was something, but it wasn't enough. "Cas." He struggled to get it out, "My name it Cas." It sounded right, seemed right. But still, something nagged at him- maybe it was a nickname?

 

She hummed slightly as if pondering the validity of his claim. Eyes narrowed slightly she smirked lopsided, "You seem more like a Clarence to me." Her head fell to the side, eyes wide and expectant, as if she were waiting for him to have some other worldly epiphany. After a moment of awkward looks she sighed, "Mary." She lied. "My name is Mary."

 

Clarence. Something nagged at him, begging him to be realized. Biting on the inside of his lip, he sighed in defeat. "Hello Mary." He tried to force a smile, tried to say thanks with the failed gesture, but it didn't quite reach his eyes and it did absolutely nothing to quell the growing pit in his stomach. But then he did come to a realization. One that was, admittedly, a bit late. "Zombies?!"

 

\---

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: Once again, thank you for reading, I hope you enjoyed! And, of course, as always, drop me a comment and let me know what you'd like to see in this fic =D <3


	4. June

June 2016 - Pennsylvania

 

"Cas?" A warm voice echoed down the stairwell.

 

"Yes?" He set the paint brush into the tray, wiping his hands with the rag in his back pocket.

 

"Lunch!"

 

He smirked as his stomach grumbled, "Just a minute!" Taking a step back to admire his handiwork, his arms folded over his chest. Not bad for an amnesiac's first time painting. The walls to the basement looked glossy, shimmering under a fresh coat of white.

 

It was odd, the way life seemed to fall into place after he had woken up here. Mary needed things done around the house and he was feeling better everyday -not quite enough to test his skills beyond the safety of the house against the looming infected, but enough to feel like he was repaying her for letting him stay. It wasn't as if he had anywhere else to go -at least, that was, anywhere that he knew of.

 

The creak on the fifth step seemed natural, familiar in the way he anticipated it and he realized how strange it was for him to become so familiar with a home. Had he been a drifter before coming here? Roaming across the lands, never becoming too comfortable or too familiar with on place?

 

"Hurry up Clarence! It's gonna' get cold!"

 

"I doubt it." Cas smirked over her shoulder, hands grasping her sides. He chuckled slightly as she jumped, narrowly avoiding a hot splash of oil as she dropped the spatula into the frying pan.

 

"Jesus Christ, how many times do I have to tell you not to do that?!" Her hand knotted in the flannel she was wearing at her chest, the other smacking his hands away.

 

"Perhaps once more, fair maiden of the house." Cas snorted as she shooed him away, going to the table to wait for her to join him. In a moment she would bring his plate, pretend to say grace and they would eat together, enjoying a moment of respite before going back to their chores- it was nice the way everything was starting to become a routine. How long had he been here anyways?

 

"Good Lord, food. Amen." 

 

It was her ‘abridged version' and even though some part of him revolted at the very notion of turning one of the Lord's prayers into a joke, he smiled with her. Had it already been two months since he'd woken up in the spare room? "Thank you." He gestured to the food on his plate, making it habit to thank her for everything she'd done for him thus far -even the smallest of things- and she always gave him a reason as to why he didn't need to.

 

"Stop your blathering, hard working men need their fuel."

 

\---

 

"Mary!" His voice echoed across the field to her silhouette cast upon a hanging sheet, the timbre in his voice suggesting that something was amiss in his perimeter check. He moved quickly towards her.

 

She stepped out from behind the row of drying clothing on the line, tucking clothespins into her apron. "What is it?" Her voice was worried, he'd never sounded distressed about their barriers before.

 

"Trucks, three of them," He was slightly winded, which, he supposed, was a testament to just how comfortable he had become in his routine here with Mary, "An SUV and a Jeep, gathering in the bend in the road."

 

Her eyes hardened, clearly she knew something he didn't, "Humans."

 

It was a statement more than a question and confusion shone in his eyes, "Why would they be anything but?"

 

"Never mind," She assumed a look that meant he wouldn't be getting any information out of her right now, "I'll go see what they want." Moving towards the side of the house she stopped short at his voice.

 

"Then I'm going with you." He advanced, closing the distance between them almost immediately.

 

"No you aren't, Clarence." She turned to investigate, only to be stopped by his hand wrapped around her arm.

 

"My name is Cas," His voice had an edge she had never heard before, "and I am going with you."

 

"Suit yourself Feathers."

 

"Feathers?" That was a new one. "What-" Before he could finish she'd turned around and swung at him, "Whoa!" Grasping her by the shoulders he thwarted her attempt. "What the-" She almost broke his hold on her and when that failed she settled for stomping on his toe. He could feel rage, white hot and familiar bubbling up from inside  and before he could stop himself he was shouting, "What the hell are you doing Meg?!" 

 

She gasped, caught off guard, her struggling stopping instantly.

 

"Meg." He said it again, this time barely audible, eyes unfocused, shifting rapidly back and forth as memories flooded back. Fingers dug into her arm, not because he wished her harm, not because he was in-fucking-furiated with her for not telling him who he was, but because he couldn't process. Everything was happening too fast and not fast enough at all! His world was spinning and before he knew it the woman -no, demon, before him disappeared. 

 

Memories were jumbled, everything was confused, he couldn't remember anything but at the same time was overloaded with memories of Meg the demon. Meg, the thorny beauty. Meg, his caretaker. Nothing else made sense, not a single damn bit of his life, but he remembered her. He remembered her and everything she'd sacrificed for him. "Meg." His voice was a little louder this time, "Meg!"  


	5. June 2016 - Continued

AN: As you can tell here I am taking severe liberties with the Supernatural timeline. If this is not your kind of thing, run. Run far away from this place.

 

 

June 2016 - Interstate 86, Pennsylvania

 

"Dean," Her voice was raised and she pointed out of the window to his left, "Look!"

 

Narrowing his eyes into the sun he slowed slightly, "I dunno' Lisa."

 

The brunette gave him a scolding look, "Dean, stop this truck, right now." Her voice was low and he knew she was serious.

 

He made an aggravated noise as he stopped, using the radio to let the others know as he put it in park. As he got out he had to admit, from this distance, "Well, it's definitely a Jeep." 

 

Lisa rolled her eyes, "Are you gonna' bitch the whole day, or just half, bitch?"

 

Despite his best efforts the corners of his lips upturned in a smirk and he shoved the keys into his pocket. He closed the door to the F150 and made his way over to the wreckage. The windows were shattered but intact, the windshield, however, had a human sized hole in it. 

 

Lisa moved to the front, peering into the missing section of glass, "There's no body parts," Looking to her right at the rear of the Jeep, she amended, "I think." The Jeep was sandwiched around a tree, the front and rear ends side by side. "I'm not sure how he managed this."

 

"We don't know it's his yet." He couldn't stop himself, for some reason he needed to be hopeful about this. His arm itched and he clenched his jaw.

 

With a bit of effort, and a few kicks, Lisa was able to see into the driver's side. With a bit of careful digging she found an empty, label-less prescription bottle, "It looks like someone's already been here." A check in the glove compartment yielded nothing but a stale pack of rolling papers.  The Jeep groaned and she took a step back. Dean had climbed up onto the side and was now kicking out the rear window, "What're you doing?"

 

"Just a hunch." It was odd how gratified he felt as the window finally cracked and he was admitted entrance, "Something a scavenger wouldn't take," Avoiding the glass he shimmied in through the window, craning himself awkwardly in the malformed space, "And if I know Cas-" As his fingers touched down on green plastic he felt a slight stab of sorrow, "Yeah." It was all he could say as he climbed back out, brandishing the little green, half melted army figure.

 

Lisa wasn't sure what she was missing, but by the look on his face, she knew what it meant. "Stay here, I'll go look- um." She cleared her voice, not wanting to actually say it. I'll go look for the body.

 

"Yeah." Pressing the figurine into his jacket pocket he looked around the wreckage, someone had definitely been here. He knew of no survival camps nearby -at least not near enough to scavenge this far- and the Jeep had been salvaged for parts, what meager scrapings it had offered. Someone had to be nearby. Someone with the knowledge and skills to survive alone, or with minimal help. A hunter.

 

A twig snapped nearby and he spotted one of his men, likely making a perimeter. He had trained them well, that was certain of his leadership. Other things, he winced, not so much. He remembered caring, in the beginning, or at least pretending to care. But it had gotten exhausting, quick. Now, he sighed. Now, he had absolutely no idea what kind of a man he was -if he could even be called one any more.

 

The mark of Cain had taken its toll on him and everyone around him, in more ways than Dean cared to think on. He thought back to all those years ago when taking the mark had seemed like a good idea. Now he almost cringed. Almost. These days it was too valuable an asset for him to even continue looking for a way to get rid of it.

 

He did regret one thing however. Accepting the trials after Sam had failed, finally closing the gates of Hell. They should've known better. They had seen first hand what had happened when the gates of Heaven had been closed. The Demons, the nightmares and the captives of Hell had been unleashed into the world. As a result Lucifer's supporters had rallied, sacrificing themselves to power the fallen Angel and what he wasn't given he had taken.

 

Sammy. His heart actually hurt at the thought. It had been long before he had learned to control the mark, long before he had pretended to care. They were at the bunker. Nothing was supposed to be able to get them there. They had just finished giving Crowley his last dose of blood and Dean's arms were on fire, when everything seemed to go wrong. 

 

The Earth had shook and the temperature dropped, scattered drops of blood froze instantly. When he had looked back at Sam to ask just what the fuck was going on he saw it. The way Sam looked down at him, a half smirk. The bastard had already had permission and now he was back.

 

"Dean!" Her voice was near, coming through the brush and he turned, glad to be shaken from his daydream. 

 

He watched her approach and stuck his hands in his pockets, "So?" He didn't mean to sound so desperate for her report.

 

She shook her head in the negative, "There's no body. I found bood-" She cut herself off, "He's not there and not anywhere nearby. At least, not anywhere anyone who has lost that much blood can get to."

 

Dean didn't say anything but he nodded, speaking into the radio at his shoulder, "Lets wrap it up people."

 

"That's it?!"

 

"What?" He folded his arms across his chest.

 

"You're not gonna' look for him?"

 

Dean rolled his eyes and headed back in the direction of the vehicles, "I didn't say that."

 

\---

 

"Alright boys let's check it out." The truck rolled to a stop just before the bend in the road. "Wash on the line, generator out back-"

 

"Farm in the front." Lisa sighed.

 

"What?" He paused, hand on the door handle.

 

"I mean, it's likely he'd be somewhere nearby but almost impossible that it would be this easy to find him. And," She opened her door, "that's if he's even still alive."

 

"Lisa-" His voice was raised but she cut him off.

 

"Look, I just don't want you to get your hopes up." 

 

"Fair enough." He removed the keys from the ignition and got out, checking his weapons quickly. "You better check yours." He didn't have to look at her to know she was rolling her eyes. "Never know what could be on the other side of that fence. You remember Duluth and the fabric, cotton, whatever factory."

 

"I just checked them before we got in, less that an hour ago."

 

He sent her a stern look but was interrupted by rustling in the brush behind him. It was one of his men.

 

"Boss." He stepped from the line of trees, struggling with his captive, "Found this one in the woods."

 

Dean had to admit it, he was surprised. "Of all the filth I imagined crawling out of Hell, you were definitely not on the list."

 

"Aww, you did miss me."

 

"Can it, bitch."

 

"Last time I checked it was me dying in an alley to save your precious Moose, Squirrel." As his eyes narrowed at the use of his nickname she laughed, "Don't think for a second that those adorable names didn't get spread around Hell. Demons are many things, sweet pea, but we do have a sense of humor."

 

"Give me one reason I shouldn't gank you right now." He raised the gun he had been inspecting, "Demon."

 

Meg stumbled forward slightly as the man who'd caught her pushed her away as if she were something particularly vile. "Jeez, all those threats and that's what it takes for you to let go?" Her eyes widened slightly as she brushed herself off, "I know where your-"

 

"Meg!" 

 

"Damn it, I was just going to get to say angel cakes for the first time in forever." She turned slightly, "Clarence, do be a dear and tell your friend over here to put his weapon down." At Dean's irritated glare she added, "It makes a girl nervous."

 

"Cas." Dean lowered his weapon as the man they'd been looking for in the past months stepped in front of Meg.

 

It took him a moment to pick out the right name, his thoughts were more than jumbled as he was remembering a millennia. "Dean." He nodded.

 

"Get your stuff, we'll take you back to camp." This was most definitely a demand.

 

Cas sighed, he remembered how things were between them now. All that had transpired. "Give me some time to decide." 

 

The way he said it, Dean knew he meant business. "How long Cas, we don't have all day?"

 

"Honey invite your friends inside we can all have a decision powwow."

 

Cas wanted to smirk at her sense of humor but couldn't, "I'll open the gates, you can park in the yard."

 

\---

 

Meg couldn't believe she was doing this, but Clarence had asked her to. Balancing the tray she brought enough sweet tea for everyone and set it on the table. She leaned in the doorway between the kitchen and the living room and despite the arrival of tea, no one was talking. 

 

"I have one condition." Castiel broke the silence, "If Meg so chooses, she will be allowed into Camp." Before Dean could interrupt he pressed on, "I think it only fair to offer her the same hospitality and protection she has given me. Twice now."

 

"No." It was Meg who spoke up. "No fucking way am I living in a Camp full of narrow minded cattle."

 

"Meg, please-"

 

"You can still come visit since you like me so much, but I'm afraid it'd be much too boring for a girl like me." He looked disappointed, "Look, I've been solitary all of my life, no one but me, do not ask me to join your flock."

 

"Very well." He rose from the sofa, "I'll get my things." Despite the comfort and safety this home provided him and how much he liked his present housemate, he felt the need to return to Camp. To return home. And, it was like Meg said he could visit.

 

\--

 

It didn't to take long to gather what little he had come with and the meager amount of personal items he had acquired since being here. He looked around the room, he would miss it here.

 

"Cas?"

 

It was one of the first times she had called him that since he had come here and he turned to face her, partially blinded by the afternoon sun in the window behind her. He smiled but remained silent.

 

"I have something for you," Meg toyed with the object in her pocket, "I didn't want to give it to you when you first got here, figured it would fuck with your feather brains." She sighed and crossed the expanse between them, "It still might."

 

"What is it?" He raised a brow.

 

She pressed something cool and metallic into his hand, "It's to the armoire in the basement."

 

His brows knotted, he remembered finding it when he was painting. Cas had asked her about it and she'd said she had lost the key. Despite how much she said she wasn't worried about it being unlocked, he'd promised to get it open for her. But it had been buried in the list of things she'd needed done -had she made it that way, adding things here and there so he'd never open it? 

 

"Come on." She tugged on his hands, "Don't lollygag you're making me sentimental."

 

He chuckled slightly and followed her, his army issue duffel slung over his shoulder. The steps creaked and he'd anticipated every single one, it would be tough saying goodbye to this house. To her. At the landing he dropped his duffel and followed her into the basement.

 

As he fumbled with the key, she spoke. "Yeah, you know that thing I said about visiting?"

 

His ears began to ring as the key slid into the lock, it wasn't annoying or deafening. It was familiar, like a song. "Yeah." As the door swung open, time slowed. The ringing got louder, the chorus unending as a blue glow was unleashed into the dim lighting of the basement. 

 

"Might not be possible." 

 

He moved as fast as he could, hoping, no, praying that he'd grab her in time. All he came up with was thin air and he stared numbly into the blank space she had just occupied. He turned back to the armoire, "What the fuck."

**Author's Note:**

> Author's Note: Well, how'd you guys like it? A little slow starting off, but meh, it'll get better, I promise. Please let me know what you think even if it is only a few words. But please, if you are going to be rude at least be constructive about it. =] Thank you for reading!
> 
> To those of you returning: Finally updating! Yay!


End file.
